Kisses and Nosebleeds
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: Naruto sneaks into the woman's bathhouse to see Sakura, but ends up coming face to face with something he never expected to see; a naked Hinata.


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto.**

**This fanfiction is written for Polka-chan from Gaiaonline.**

**I'm sorry it's so short, but the whore -love you!- didn't give me a very long plot.  
**

* * *

Naruto mumbled slightly to himself as he walked around the back of the bathhouse. Quite frankly, he couldn't remember what made him think of doing this, it was quite stupid. But, then again, it wasn't like he was smart, he rationalized. Wait. He just called himself stupid. Chuckling at himself and shaking his head, the blond ninja entered the back of the bathhouse.

Yes, it was extremely stupid, and risky, but he really wanted to see Sakura naked. He smirked dreamily as he hid his chakra signals, hiding behind a rock in the woman's bathhouse. It was the only way, he explained to himself. Sakura didn't like him -or, at least she didn't _know_ she liked him, yet-, so it was up to him to make the first move. After all, that's what the guy is supposed to do, right? Hit on the girl, and then she falls all over you.

...Okay, maybe he's been reading way too many of the Pervy-Sensei's books.

Naurto looked down at his wrist with a frown, not taking into account that he didn't even have on a watch, and waited uncomfortably behind the rock. He was about to sigh when he heard a splash of the water. His frown turning into shock, he froze in place. There was someone on the other side of the rock.

He bit his lips lightly, trying to control his breathing. And suddenly, a figure ran in front of him. Expecting to be hit by Sakura, he threw his hands over his face. After a moment, when the punch didn't come, he peeked out from behind his arms. And then he fell backward.

There was Hinata, standing in all her shy glory. Her Byakugan was activated, which explained how she found him. Blood ran down Naruto's face, pooling on the rock floor. There she was, pale and fully naked.

And then, Kami decided that he hated Naruto.

Just when he thought it couldn't worse -or better, depending on how you look at it- Sakura walks in. She stared down at the bloody ninja in shock, and then over to Hinata. She narrowed her eyes, stomping over to Naruto, who was still on the ground practically drooling. Her fist quickly collided with his face.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hinata was sitting in the hospital, next to Naruto's bed. She felt odd being there, like she wasn't welcome, but it wasn't like Naruto knew she was there. The doctors assured her that Naruto was just tired, most likely from training. But, Hinata still felt the need to stay.

The shy girl looked at her crush's form under the sheets, noticing some things she hadn't before. Hinata had never really gotten close to Naruto, afraid that he would reject her. His hair was longer than she remembered it, and his skin was tanner. He even had some very faint white scars on his arms. She wondered for a moment what they were from, but she figured they were from his rangsangan.

Hinata's eyes fell on the boy's lips, and she gathered all of her courage. Shaking slightly, she leaned forward onto the bed, her long hair draping across the blond's chest. She closed her eyes, and touched his tan lips to her's in a moment's kiss. Her eyes opened a sliver, leaning back only a bit.

When she noticed that Naruto's eyes were open, she gasped. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I t-thought you we-e-re sleeping-g." Hinata's entire face turned red as Naruto reached up to touch his lips with his fingertips.

When Naruto looked at her, she froze in her seat, and her breath seemed to stop. Naruto's hand slowly fell away from his lips, showing a soft smile as he reached out to cup Hinata's cheek.

He leaned forward as far as his body would allow him to, and gently pulled Hinata's body forward once more, where it was slightly pressed against his. His lips covered hers for a moment in a soft and chaste kiss, pulling away, their noses still touching.

"It's just fine."

Naruto's lips still kept the same smile as he claimed her's once more.


End file.
